


You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well

by JustARllyBadWriterLol



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dave Lives AU, First time posting :), M/M, but its still kinda sad, that scene at the VFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARllyBadWriterLol/pseuds/JustARllyBadWriterLol
Summary: Dave Katz was never a particularly smart man, but he didn’t have to be to be able to put two and two together.Or- how Dave saw someone at the VFW he never thought he would.





	You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Its my first time posting anything :) Title is from SLOWDANCING IN THE DARK-joji because naming titles is hard :(  
> (Non English native so expect some wonky sentences or some errors)  
> Anyways, enjoy this dumb thing :)! More notes at the end

He never thought he would wake up again after almost dying at the field. But he did actually. Just a couple of hours later he woke up at the infirmary. And in just a few days he returned to the field as any other normal soldier. He asked about Klaus to all his friends and acquaintances, but apparently Klaus had gone MIA. That really stung, but that’s life for you, he guessed.  
Years passed and war ended. He never really dated again safe for a few one night stands, but, he was happy. He still missed Klaus, that much was obvious, but as his mother used to say, time mends everything. He had friends, and he got help. The ammount of days he spent at VFW places sometimes having a drink, other times mourning losses and other times laughing with his friends was inmesureable. 

He had been sitting one day, having a drink and making small talk when, a man wearing black leather pants entered the place.

——————————————-

The man, went for a drink and then went straight for a picture of, what he recognized being, the 173th division in Vietnam. Strange, he had gone there as a soldier. The man had probably lost a familliar there, roughly guessing his age to be in his mid-late 20’s. What that man did, was no business of his though, so he started chatting again. Not everyone had the same opinion however, seing as another veteran he had chatted with, only once or twice, eyed him with caution, posibly to later chastise the young man for entering the building. He payed attention to those two in case it got off the rails (who was he kidding, he was curious).  
He couldnt see the younger man’s face, but seing the trembling in his shoulders he could guess he was crying. While the veteran ( Smith! That was his surname!) started to get up of the chair, another young man entered the place. ”What are you doing here?” He asked  
“It doesn’t matter Diego, I’m fine, just get in the car, can’t a guy get some time for himself?” Answered the other man, who, again, seeing the trembling on his shoulders, was clearly not fine. On another note, his voice sounded familiar.  
“Oh please, you’re clearly not fine, just tell me what’s goi-“ the man, eager to found out shutted up when Smith came up to them.  
“Excuse me, gentlemen” he said, sarcastically. (Smith had always been straight to the point, he remembered) “but this place is veterans only. I suggest you two sort your problems outside”  
The two men turned so they could answer, one with a face full of tears and the other annoyed. He got a closer look at the crying one, and his heart stung for the first time in maybe 10 years. That man really reminded him of.. of Klaus. He obviously wasn’t, seing as he was so young, but it hurt nonetheless.  
“-ry right to be here! I don’t have to explain myself to you” the man said, clutching at the dogtags he was wearing. He then remembered how he lost his and had to have it remade. There were more wars going on, right? This man could very well be an ex-soldier. He should probably stop Smith.  
“-e just had a bit more to drink, ok? I’m sorry. He’s sorry. We’re all sorry.”  
Oh jesus, he had not been paying attention at all. Before he got up, Smith scoffed and sat down again.  
“Jesus Klaus, what are you even doing here man. Come on, we’re going” wait, Klaus? This really wasn’t his day, huh? Coincidences could really hurt.  
“-ut Diego! I can’t. I.. Dave. He’s-“ “Who the hell is Dave? Jesus, you really are drunk man. Come one, let’s go to the car” the man said while grabbing his arm and pulling them both outside the building, with a worried look on his face.

——————————————-

Dave Katz was never a very particularly smart man, but he didn’t have to be to be able to put two and two together. He remembered how Klaus, his Klaus, he thought fondly, arrived one day out of the blue with nothing but a briefcase and a towel. He remembered how he didn’t look like he ever joined the millitary. He remembered how when he was high, blabbered about umbrellas (this still didn’t make sense at all) or songs and movies he didn’t, couldn’t, recognize then but did now.  
If someone at the VFW saw his sad and bittersweet look on his face, or saw him inmediately leave the building and go home, well. They clearly thought it was best to keep quiet and not intrude.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know I never like sad endings but it be like that sometimes. Writing is never something I find myself doing (i prefer drawing haha) but its good to try new things. Thank you for reading! (Maybe comment? I prefer that over kudos haha)


End file.
